Des vacances à Beacon Hills
by miss92300
Summary: Alors que les vampires quittent Mystic Falls, ils apprennent par le shérif Stilinski qu'un animal a tué un civil. Caroline décide de passer leurs vacances à Beacon Hills tandis qu'Elena décide d'enquêter. Univers Alternatif. STEREK. Le reste... Lisez et vous verrez !
1. Introduction

**Hello tout le monde voici une première fiction de crossover entre The Vampire Diaries et Teen Wolf ! Je ne vais rien vous dire sur le déroulé de l'histoire. Je ne parlerais pas des couples. Je vous laisse découvrir cet univers alternatif !**

* * *

><p>« Je te dis qu'il fallait tourner à gauche ! »<p>

Elena était furieuse. Stefan et Damon étaient censés les emmener en vacances super et ils se retrouvaient perdus on ne sait où.

Enfin, ils étaient quand même en Californie. Ils devaient passer des vacances à la plage et leurs amis vieux de 2 siècles n'étaient même pas foutus de les mener à bon port.

« -Arrête-toi à la prochaine station-service.

-Elena.

-Arrête-toi Stefan ! »

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils roulaient et elle était tout simplement désespérée.

Les différentes voitures s'arrêtèrent. Ils étaient à 5 voitures, autant dire un vrai convoi. Pour une fois que tout le monde semblait bien s'entendre… Bien sûr il y avait des tensions entre Caroline et Tyler du fait que Hayley et Klaus soient présents. Mais elle avait préférée faire la route avec Bonnie et Jérémy pour s'assurer que personne ne s'entretue.

Ainsi, Tyler ne ferait pas de scène et Klaus non plus.

Katherine et Elena, fraîchement célibataires, profiteraient des vacances pour savoir où elles en étaient. Mais tout le monde savait qu'avec Damon et Stefan aux basques, rien n'était moins sûr.

A la station service, ils virent un shérif discuter avec quelques clients.

« -Si vous vous souvenez de quoique ce soit, dites le moi.

-Oui shérif.

-A toutes les patrouilles, ici Stilinski, mettez en place des battues pour débusquer un animal sauvage type loup. »

Les vampires et hybrides se regardèrent. Alors les embrouilles les suivaient ?

« -Oh non Elena, n'y pense même pas.

-Katherine, tu n'es pas en état de décider. Tu es la seule humaine de la bande.

-Merci pour le rappel.

-Va te chercher à boire et à manger. Damon tu viens avec moi ?

-Ouaip, allons faire des cochonneries dans les bois. »

Il reçut un coup à l'épaule pour toute réponse.

Après dix minutes de marche, Damon partagea le fait que ça sentait franchement le loup. Plus que les hybrides.

Elena se retourna vivement quand elle sentit un mouvement de feuilles éloigné.

Dos à dos, ils montrèrent leurs crocs. Dans une ombre, un regard bleu les suivait. Avançant, le loup noir montrait les crocs. Damon s'avança, menaçant.

« Attends. »

Et le loup se transforma devant eux. L'homme nu, se retourna, sachant que les deux vampires pouvaient aisément le suivre. Il passa un jean et un T-shirt ainsi que ses chaussures.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

-Je peux vous retourner la question.

-Damon Salvatore, vampire.

-Derek Hale, loup-garou.

-Elena Gilbert, vampire.

-Vous êtes un vrai loup, pas un hybride ?

-Vrai loup.

-Donc Klaus… Vous connaissez pas.

-Inconnu à ma connaissance.

-Intéressant. Si je vous brise la nuque ?

-Je guéris. »

Les deux hommes aux yeux clairs se toisaient. Elena s'interposa.

« -On arrête la testostérone. C'est vous l'attaque de loup ?

-Non, c'est un Oméga. Notre meute est pacifique, je pense que mon Alpha ne sera pas trop en rogne par votre passage, vous avez de la chance que Peter ne soit plus Alpha…

-Peter ?

-Mon oncle, on a dû l'enfermer… Psychopathe sanguinaire.

-Damon, je crois que tu as trouvé un nouvel ami.

-Il aurait été un vrai ami, il aurait mangé mes boyaux dès qu'il m'aurait vu.

-Charmant. »

Derek les accompagna jusqu'à la voiture.

« -Elena cet endroit est quand même cool !

-Il y a un lac pas loin.

-Pourquoi je sens que vous allez vouloir rester ici ?

-Parce qu'on veut passer nos vacances ici. »

Derek soupira. Une bande de vampires et de… Loups ?

Il gronda.

« -Derek… Je vous présente Klaus. C'est un hybride. Et Derek est un loup.

-Un loup-garou… Passionnant… Du genre… ?

-A se transformer complètement et à arracher la gorge avec les dents. »

Un ange passa.

« -Je vais faire taire ma nature lupine. Tyler aussi.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi. »

Derek gronda une seconde fois.

« Tyler. Fais ce qu'il te dit. Hayley est de nature soumise mais pas toi. »

Caroline l'avait renvoyé dans ses buts.

On sentait comme une tension. Le téléphone de Derek vibra. Il décrocha immédiatement.

« -Des nouvelles de l'Oméga ?

-Non mais une charmante surprise. Tu peux venir ?

-Je sors de la clinique, j'arrive. »

L'Alpha arrivait. Tous savaient que ça allait être joyeux. Derek savait que ça ne finirait pas en bain de sang. Mais menacer des inconnus étaient une manière de faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir. Katherine mangeait ses chips tranquillement.

« -Vous êtes sœurs ?

-C'est une longue histoire.

-Pour faire court, à peu près. »

La bande recommença à parler et remarqua que le loup ne répondait que par des grognements.

L'arrivée de Scott marquerait un tournant dans les vacances des vampires qui ne s'annonçaient pas idylliques.


	2. Installation à Beacon Hills

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes voici la suite des aventures de nos amis… Et oui il y a toute la bande, Damon, Stephen, Rebekah, Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Matt, Caroline, Tyler, Hayley, Bonnie… Et bien sûr Jérémy et Elena ****J**

* * *

><p>Elena remarqua vite que le loup garou n'était pas très causant. Elle était désespérée et soupira. Ils roulaient vers le terrain de Lacrosse, inoccupé en ces temps de vacances.<p>

« -Ca fait longtemps que tu es un loup ?

-Depuis ma naissance.

-Je ne savais pas que ça existait.

-Je suis le fruit de l'union de deux loups. Les vampires peuvent…

-Non. On ne peut pas avoir d'enfants. Mais comme dit Damon, ça ne fait jamais de mal d'essayer. »

Les paroles étaient sorties sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle rougit. Pourquoi rougissait-elle ? Elle vit le loup esquisser un sourire. Au moins elle lui aurait arraché un sourire en coin. C'était déjà ça…

« -Je suis le seul à pouvoir me transformer complètement.

-Les autres…

-N'ont pas de transformation complète. »

Elle remarqua que ses yeux virèrent au bleu électrique. Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

« Ca c'est la patience légendaire de Scott McCall… »

Et il soupira, excédé par l'impatience de son Alpha.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent en convoi jusqu'au terrain. Convoi qui comptait 6 voitures avec la superbe Camaro de Derek en tête. Quand Elena sortit de la voiture, les jeunes qui étaient sur le parking furent bouche-bée.<p>

Elle ne sut comment réagir.

Les vacanciers sortirent de voiture et Scott s'avança.

« -Alors ?

-Toujours ce foutu Oméga.

-Et eux ?

-J'espère que ce ne sera pas un problème. »

Il fit un pas en arrière pour qu'Elena se présente, suivie de près par Damon et Stephen.

« -Elena Gilbert, vampire.

-Scott McCall, Alpha de Beacon Hills.

-Stephen et Damon Salvatore. »

Quand Katherine arriva à leur hauteur, Scott passa son regard d'Elena à Katherine puis de Katherine à Elena quand Stiles sautilla aux côtés de l'Alpha.

« -Ce sont pas des jumelles, on dirait des doubles !

-Quoi ?

-Des doubles !

-Comment connais-tu l'existence des doubles ?

-Internet !

-Et tu es ?

-Stiles Stilinski, hyperactif, humain et expert en recherches en tout genre.

-Enchantée. »

Le reste des présentations se fit dans la bonne humeur jusqu'au moment où Klaus et Tyler s'approchèrent pour se présenter.

Scott gronda.

« -On ne fera rien pour te dominer.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt.

**-**On est là pour des vacances n'est-ce pas Klaus !

-Et vous resterez au stade des vacanciers.

- Vous connaissez un endroit où faire la fête ?

-Lydia, je crois que tu as trouvé une nouvelle meilleure amie. »

La rousse s'approcha d'un air méfiant et la détailla de haut en bas.

« -Chez moi ça fera l'affaire ma mère est en vacances pour les deux mois…

-Alors organisons ça. »

Caroline sépara Bonnie et Jérémy pour commencer à discuter de l'organisation d'une soirée.

« -Et votre histoire d'Oméga ?

-On gère cette partie ne vous en faites pas.

-Comme les super-héros qui protègent leur ville, pas mal.

-Damon… »

Un râle sourd sorti de la poitrine de Scott. Il était plus que concerné par la protection de son territoire et apparemment ce vampire ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Stiles intervint avant que ça dégénère :

« -Pourquoi ne trouverions pas un endroit pour caser tout ce beau monde ? Je pense que le coach ne sera pas content si on fait du camping sur son terrain de Lacrosse…

-Pas mauvaise idée. »

* * *

><p>Cette fois, le convoi approchait des 10 voitures. Derek ouvrant le bal et Stiles le refermant au cas où ils perdraient quelqu'un en route.<p>

« -Derek est toujours aussi causant ?

-Et encore, aujourd'hui il est en forme. De temps en temps, il reste des jours sous forme de loup. On a des fois l'impression que c'est juste parce qu'il ne veut parler à personne.

-Toi j'ai l'impression que c'est le contraire.

-Je suis un hyperactif.

-Et votre euh… Meute c'est ça ?

-Oui, une meute, une famille qui se soutient quoiqu'il arrive. C'est paradoxal parce que par exemple, Scott sort avec une chasseuse de loups, Kira, le renard de la foudre sort avec Malia, un coyote alors que normalement… Les deux couples ne sont pas du tout fait pour être ensemble…

-C'est pas faux… Je me vois mal sortir avec un vampire alors que mon boulot c'est de les chasser… »

* * *

><p>Derek eut l'idée de caser tout ce petit monde dans un immeuble vide. Les appartements étaient inoccupés et le propriétaire devait un service assez important à Derek pour diviser la facture par 2. De plus il était en plein centre-ville ce qui permettrait aux différents couples de pouvoir faire leur vie sans dépendre des autres.<p>

Elena rageait parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que Caroline et Bonnie voudraient un appartement chacune pour avoir de l'intimité avec Klaus et Jérémy. Et elle ne voulait en aucun cas le partager avec Hayley ou un Salvatore.

« -Il y a un studio au dernier étage. Biensur il y a un ascenseur.

-Un studio ?

-Oui un petit 30m², idéal pour une personne seule.

-Je prends ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Elena.

« -J'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'être seule pour faire le point.

-Oui mais tu ne vas pas t'exclure ?

-Je ne m'exclue pas, je prends la décision qui s'impose. Je veux profiter de la solitude pour savoir ce que je veux faire à la rentrée. Et avec qui. »

Les Mickelson auraient le plus grand appartement avec 3 chambres. Katherine et les frères Salvatore partageraient un appartement avec 3 chambres mais plus petit, le salon et la cuisine formant une seule pièce.

Les autres couples avaient un deux pièces chacun.

« -On vous laisse vous installer.

-Caroline je te donne mon numéro de portable pour organiser la soirée.

-Super. »

Tout le monde retourna vers sa voiture sauf Derek, qui regardait Elena partir seule avec son sac de voyage.

« -Derek ?

-Oui, on y va.

-Entraînement ? »

Et tous les bêtas grognèrent alors que Derek afficha un sourire carnassier.

* * *

><p>Damon installait ses affaires dans l'armoire. L'appartement était décoré de boiseries et bizarrement il lui rappelait le manoir.<p>

Il entendait Katherine et Stephan en pleine conversation sur le fait que Katherine n'allait peut-être pas avoir le bronzage parfait qu'elle souhaitait.

Damon entendit un soupir prononcé de Stephan et sourit. Ces vacances promettaient d'être particulièrement excellentes. Pour détendre l'atmosphère il décida de mettre de la musique et immédiatement il vit Katherine venir lentement (entendons vitesse humaine) pour danser sur son lit suivit de Stephan qui était presque étonné.

« -Allons, frangin, détends-toi un peu et danse !

-Damon.

-Nous ne sommes pas dans une quête de pouvoir ou dans une quête tout court. Nous sommes en vacances. Alors danse ! »

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, Damon entama une danse sensuelle avec Katherine.


	3. Lendemain de cuite pour Damon

**Voici la suite des aventures… D'Elena au pays de Derek Hale (XD) ! N'oubliez pas de regarder mon profil pour suivre l'actualité )**

* * *

><p>Le réveil fut difficile pour Damon. Il releva la tête et remarqua qu'il était dans un lit… Accompagné.<p>

Qu'avait-il fait la veille au soir déjà ? Ah oui… Cuite au whisky…

_Ça faisait un bail…_

Sa partenaire d'un soir se retourna. Il se figea quand il reconnut le visage angélique d'un double Petrova. Elena ? Katherine ?

Il priait pour que ce soit Elena. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la nuit pour le moment mais il savait qu'il était nu.

Damon soupira. Il sentait que ça allait être une dure journée. Qu'il s'agisse d'Elena ou de Katherine.

Il se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Vu qu'il n'avait pas réveillé le double, il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de Katherine.

_Le soulagement._

Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas à avoir la superbe discussion de « l'après nuit » et en plus à assumer son comportement de la veille (veille au soir qui était un brouillard total).

Sur le sol, deux bouteilles de whisky trainaient, vides, trois bouteilles de vin rouge vides aussi, étaient sur la table de la salle à manger.

Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait sa tête d'après baise. Il savait qu'il était irrésistible comme ça. Il retourna vers le lit et s'allongea en caressant doucement Katherine. La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux en papillonnant et afficha un franc sourire. Elle enlaça le vampire et l'embrassa.

Le magnifique Damon répondit fougueusement au baiser en saisissant les hanches de la jeune femme, seulement vêtue de sous-vêtements en dentelle noire.

« -Quelle nuit…

-J'étais tellement bourré que je ne m'en souviens pas…

-Tu m'étonnes… J'ai à peine fini deux bouteilles de vin…

-Donc d'après les cadavres, je me suis fait deux bouteilles de whisky et une bouteille de vin. Sans oublier Katherine, d'après ma légère tenue. »

Katherine sourit à l'allusion et griffa le jeune homme qui grogna.

« -Méchante humaine.

-Je déteste ce mot. Mais laisse-moi me faire pardonner… »

Elle se frotta contre son érection et embrassa le cou du brun aux yeux bleus.

Il répondit par un soupir d'aise. Les bassins se lançaient dans la même course folle que leurs langues au moment où on cognait furieusement à la porte de la chambre.

« -Ah non pas encore ! J'en ai assez de vos ébats. On dirait des animaux !

-Bonjour à toi aussi Stephen ! »

Katherine pouffa.

* * *

><p>Elena regarda le plafond. Bizarrement, ce matin il était remplacé par des yeux verts, une barbe naissante et des cheveux noirs en bataille.<p>

Elle se tourna et saisit son journal.

_Cher journal,_

_Nous voici arrivés à Beacon Hills. Stephen et Damon nous ont perdu sur la route. Pas de quoi s'étonner. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont vampires, qu'ils ont un sens de l'orientation bien développé… J'ai fait la rencontre d'un loup. Pas un hybride. Un vrai loup-garou. Et je ne sais pas… Il y a quelque chose en lui qui me renverse le cœur, même si je sais qu'il ne bat plus. _

Elena releva la tête et mordilla le bout de son stylo.

_Je suis dans un studio pour pouvoir faire le point. Savoir ce que je veux. Et maintenant ce… Derek Hale déboule dans ma vie. Il est discret et je suis sûre que son sourire serait merveilleux. Il a l'air de ne jamais sourire. Il a bien tort. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cache… Mais il est… Envoûtant…_

Après ces trois petits points, Elena referma son journal intime et le cacha dans son sac qu'elle referma et glissa sous le lit. Elle regarda l'espace. C'était assez intimiste, mais elle se sentait bien.

Elle s'interrogea alors sur ce fameux Oméga. Qui était-il ? Qu'avait-il de particulier qui le différenciait des autres loups ? Elle se souvint que personne n'avait le numéro du beau Derek à part Damon et Stephen. Elle réajusta une mèche dans ses cheveux longs et prit ses affaires pour prendre une douche bien méritée.

* * *

><p>Stiles et Scott étaient en voiture pour aller au loft. Le shérif avait eu un appel concernant un autre corps mais plus en centre ville.<p>

« -Il commence à avoir de moins en moins peur des témoins. C'est flippant.

-Tu m'étonnes, tu imagines, ça aurait pu être… Je sais pas… Ta mère ou quelqu'un d'autre.

-Merci Stiles ça aide pas.

-Tu sais, j'ai plusieurs théories là-dessus. Il pourrait vouloir se venger. Ou s'approprier ton territoire. Ou vouloir te tuer. Mais il prend quand même des gens au hasard pour les tuer sans aucune revendications… Ca me paraît tellement bizarre. Un loup qui tue ça veut bien dire quelque chose non ? A moins que la tendance psychopathe à la Peter Hale soit monnaie courante…

-Merci Stiles. Mais je pense qu'on va arrêter de faire des hypothèses tant qu'on en sait pas plus…

-Si on en revenait à la bande de vampires qui loge au centre-ville, tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ?

-Je leur fait pas confiance. Mais Lydia surveille son copié-collé. Tu m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'était un double Petrova.

-Apparemment c'est une lignée qui date de la Grèce antique. On peut dire que Katherine est une ancêtre d'Elena, à moins que ça ne soit le contraire… Je ne sais plus… Il faudra leur demander.

-Entre les vampires et l'Oméga… On a de quoi s'occuper pendant les vacances…

-Ouais. »

* * *

><p>Les souvenirs revenaient petit à petit. Il commençait à refaire le puzzle. De la danse. Tout avait commencé par une danse sensuelle pour prouver à son frère qu'il fallait se détendre.<p>

Stephen était ensuite parti chasser dans la forêt juste à côté.

Puis le vampire aux yeux bleus se remémora le premier baiser avec Katherine depuis bien longtemps. Un baiser passionné. Langoureux. Celui qui te fait frissonner.

Damon passa un t-shirt moulant noir en essayant de refaire le labyrinthe de la soirée. Une bouteille de whisky plus tard, ils avaient préparé à manger grâce aux courses qu'ils avaient fait un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Italien.

_« Un Salvatore qui ne sait pas préparer de spaghetti bolognaises n'est pas un vrai Salvatore. »_

Il sourit en se souvenant de sa phrase. Il se regarda dans le miroir et disciplina ses cheveux. Et enfin, les images les plus chaudes revinrent.

Katherine contre un mur. Ses mains dans les cheveux du vampire qui se retenait avec difficulté de percer sa peau avec ses canines. Sa tête dans son cou et ses mains contre ses hanches.

Puis un déplacement surnaturel jusqu'au comptoir de la cuisine pour la déposer et embrasser son corps tout en le découvrant.

Revenant à la réalité, Damon secoua la tête. Avec son petit sourire en coin, il rejoignit Stephen et Katherine, déjà dans le salon.

« Elena est partie enquêter. C'est plus fort qu'elle… »


	4. Un sérieux coup de main

**Hello les amis ! Voici la suite des aventures de nos vampires à Beacon Hills ! Je suis super heureuse… J'ai pris mon pass pour aller à la convention de Teen Wolf à Paris au mois de Juillet :D**

* * *

><p>Lydia et Caroline étaient en grande conversation. Elles débattaient de l'organisation de l'espace autour de la piscine. Bien entendu, aucune d'elles ne voulaient faire de concession, ce qui rendait le moment assez marrant car elles étaient comme des traders sur une place de marché. Elles s'articulaient de partout, enchaînant les arguments sans s'écouter vraiment. Mais elles ne se disputaient pas. Klaus le savait parce que sinon, la blonde vénitienne serait déjà morte.<p>

Jackson arriva à la hauteur de l'originel avec un sourire.

« -Les mêmes. C'est pas croyable.

-Je sens que ça va être du sport pour les calmer après ça. J'admire ta copine. Elle est en danger et elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. Je serais à la place de Caroline, elle serait déjà égorgée depuis longtemps.

-Tu ne connais pas la force de caractère de Lydia… Un vrai tsunami… »

Bonnie arriva presque en courant pour séparer les deux futures meilleures amies. De par son tact habituel, elle calma les esprits même si les trois filles avaient clairement le sourire.

Jérémy rejoignit le loup et l'originel.

« -Eh ben, on est mal barré.

-A qui le dis-tu… »

Rebekah arriva et haussa les sourcils. Le calme était revenu dans le jardin des Martin.

« -J'ai envie de me baigner.

-Demande à Lydia.

-Lydia ! Je peux me baigner ? J'aimerais profiter un maximum de mes vacances avant que mon frère ne trouve l'idée de retourner à la Nouvelle-Orléans !

-Bien sûr pas de soucis, regarde dans ma chambre j'ai des maillots. »

La bande de Mystic Falls se regarda avec embarras.

« -Lydia il faut que tu m'invites à entrer chez toi.

-Pardon ?

-Truc de vampire.

-C'est vrai qu'on a oublié ça… »

Le regard de Lydia passa de Jackson à Jérémy, puis de Klaus à Bonnie pour finir sur Rebekah et Caroline.

« Je vous invite tous à entrer chez moi. »

_Heureusement que Klaus n'est plus aussi meurtrier qu'avant…_

Cette pensée était partagée par tous les vampires présents. Klaus comprit.

« -Fais attention à qui tu invites à entrer. Surtout des inconnus.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai une meute de loups qui sait exactement comment tuer des gens. Surtout Peter le psychotique… »

Rebekah tourna les talons et entra par la baie vitrée pour choisir un maillot.

* * *

><p>Derek et Stiles étaient en train de se battre. Le loup avait promis à l'hyperactif de ne pas utiliser ses facultés lupines. L'hyperactif avait soif d'apprentissage. Il en avait marre de passer pour le faible humain. Surtout depuis qu'il avait vu Katherine. Il avait trouvé qu'elle avait l'air encore plus faible qu'elle et son arrogance montrait à quel point elle avait peur pour sa vie.<p>

Bien sûr, Katherine n'avait pas eu besoin de parler pour que Stiles puisse détecter la frayeur qu'elle ressentait.

Alors Stiles avait demandé à Derek de lui apprendre à se battre, Stiles réfléchissait, correctement, enfin, assez pour avoir des plans et tout ça. Mais il ne savait pas se défendre physiquement.

Coup de pied, crochet, direct du gauche, Derek contrait les mouvements maladroits du lycéen.

« -Ok, stop. Regarde. Il faut que tous tes muscles soient contractés pour bloquer le mouvement. Mais il faut aussi que tu fasses attention à ton environnement. Regarde autour de toi, analyse ton adversaire.

-Euh… Ouais…

-Par exemple, je sais que ton pied droit est déséquilibré. »

Il illustra sa phrase en chassant le pied du jeune homme qui chuta lourdement.

« Ensuite, tu es sonné, je fais donc une clé de bras. »

Il saisit le bras droit du jeune homme et le plia dans le dos. Sur le ventre, Stiles était à sa merci.

« -Ok, ok j'ai compris…

-Bon. »

Ils se relevaient quand le téléphone de Stiles bipa. Un sms. Ils ne furent pas étonnés. L'étonnement vint quand Derek reçut lui aussi un sms.

Ils se précipitèrent sur leurs téléphones respectifs.

'Elena est sur la scène de crime d'hier avec moi. Elle peut faire avancer l'enquête. Venez.'

* * *

><p>La Camaro se gara près de la station à essence. Les deux hommes sortirent, rejoints par Elena et Scott.<p>

Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux.

« -On va aller sur les lieux des deux autres meurtres.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai un point de vue extérieur. Et j'espère que ça pourra vous aider. »

Le téléphone d'Elena sonna.

« -Allô ?

-…

-Oui Stephen je vais bien.

-…

-Non je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

-…

-Je suis avec Stiles, Derek et Scott. On va où ?

-Près du lycée, sur le terrain de Lacrosse où on était hier.

-A tout de suite. »

Elle raccrocha et monta sur la moto de Scott sans casque et sans hésitation.

« -Il faut que tu mettes un casque, ça paraîtra suspect sinon.

-Je ne te croyais pas tête brûlée…

-Non… J'ai simplement oublié. »

La présence de Derek la rendait inconsciente des dangers extérieurs. Elle avait été énervée quand Stephen l'avait appelé.

* * *

><p>Au terrain de Lacrosse, il manquait seulement ceux qui étaient partis chez les Martin. Tous discutaient.<p>

« -Ici, c'est la seconde scène de crime. Lacérations.

-Et y a-t-il quelque chose qui change par rapport à la première et à celle d'hier ?

-Non. Rien… Lacérations. En fait il n'y a que ça qui relient les meurtres entre eux.

-Alors vous êtes sûrs qu'il est seul ?

-Aucun élément ne prouve le contraire. »

Stiles se gratta la tête. Soudain, tout le monde sauf Katherine et Stiles s'immobilisèrent.

« -Quoi ?

-Vous avez entendu ? »

Instinctivement, tous entourèrent les deux humains. Stephen et Damon introduisirent Elena dans le cercle de protection. Les visages se transformèrent. Deux formes surgirent du bois, de directions opposées.

Le cercle se resserra, Katherine, Elena et Stiles étaient maintenant dos à dos. Derek entama un décompte.

« 3, 2, 1… Go ! »

Ils s'élancèrent vers les deux cibles. Elena avait finalement raison quand elle sous entendait qu'il pouvait y avoir plusieurs tueurs.

Elle saisit les mains des deux humains et les firent courir vers le parking. Derek et Stephen combattaient côte à côte, de même que Damon et Scott.

Puis Stephen et Derek eurent un mouvement de recul quand ils virent le loup se relever. C'était une femme. Ils se regardèrent et finirent par comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas de choix. Il fallait qu'ils frappent une femme…

De leur côté, Damon et Scott ne s'en sortaient pas si mal. Lorsqu'un visait le haut, l'autre visait le bas.

On aurait dit que leur partenariat était fait pour exister. L'un aidait l'autre à ne pas tomber et l'autre protégeait l'un pendant qu'il se rétablissait sur ses pieds.

* * *

><p>Lydia et Caroline sirotaient un soda au bord de la piscine quand leur téléphone sonna.<p>

« -Allô ?

-Il faut que vous veniez. Tout de suite ! On se fait attaquer par deux Omégas !

-Vous êtes où ?

-Parking du terrain de Lacrosse, on a besoin d'un sérieux coup de main.


	5. La crise de Stiles

**Hello… Voyant le peu de succès de la fiction j'ai décidé de l'écourter en seulement une partie et 10 chapitres… Sauf si vous voulez une suite… En attendant, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Klaus se déplaçait à une vitesse surnaturelle suivis par Rebekah et Caroline. La voiture n'irait pas assez vite. Jérémy était en voiture avec Bonnie, Lydia et Jackson.<p>

Jérémy tourna la tête vers Lydia.

« -Accélère !

-Je fais ce que je peux… Si le père de Stiles nous arrête, on ira pas bien loin…

-Le père de Stiles ?

-C'est le shérif de la ville. Et il est pas au courant de tout ça.

-Génial. Au moins la mère de Caroline est au courant de tout et nous couvre quand y a besoin. Ca doit être compliqué pour vous.

-T'imagines même pas. Heureusement on a Deaton pour nous filer un coup de main quand c'est nécessaire. Il nous aide aussi à soigner les loups quand on essuie des revers.

-Ils ne guérissent pas seuls ?

-Si. Mais des fois c'est plus compliqué… Il y a des cas d'empoisonnement, de possession comme Jackson en Kanima ou Stiles en Kitsune maléfique ou tout simplement quand les chasseurs s'en prennent à eux… Il faut forcer la nature lupine à reprendre le dessus et des fois c'est pas si facile. Et pour nous autres humains, Deaton nous donne des astuces. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'on teste le sorbier avec vous. Au cas où des vampires viendraient par ici…

-Sorbier ?

-On fait un cercle de sorbier autour de nous et ça empêche tout loup garou de nous atteindre.

-Pour la magie, c'est très important. Ca purifie et ça éclaire l'esprit juste avant un sortilège puissant. »

* * *

><p>Les loups continuaient de se battre aux côtés des vampires contre les Omégas. La rage des deux loups maintenait un espèce d'équilibre entre les combattants.<p>

Mais l'issue du combat changea à l'arrivée de Klaus, Rebekah et Caroline. Derek et Scott savaient que le reste de la meute n'était pas loin, Isaac et Jackson arriveraient certainement plus tard, mais les trois amis qui les rejoignaient étaient déjà un sacré renfort. Surtout Klaus.

L'originel n'hésita pas une seconde et prit les Omégas de vitesse.

« Klaus, on veut les interroger, pas de sang ! »

Stephen avait donné un ordre implicite à l'hybride. Et bizarrement, Klaus écouta le vampire en assommant violemment l'homme loup.

Cependant, la femme n'eut pas la même chance puisqu'elle se rapprochait dangereusement d'Elena, Katherine et Stiles. Derek la poursuivait mais il ne courait pas assez vite. Rebekah et Damon la poursuivirent. Quand Damon lui saisit les deux bras, l'Oméga réagit en lui donnant un violent coup de tête. Rebekah répondit par un coup de talon dans le ventre.

Damon sonné se redressa alors que la jeune femme s'effondra, reprenant des traits humains.

« C'est qu'une gamine… »

Il la souleva et la ramena vers le groupe qui se rassemblait.

« -Elle a pas plus de 16 ans…

-C'est horrible… »

Et quand Derek vit le visage de l'adolescente, il se figea.

« -Quoi ?

-Pose là à terre. »

Damon s'exécuta et Derek prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« -Appelez Deaton, on a un sérieux problème.

-Tu la connais ?

-C'est… Paige…

-Ta Paige ?

-Oui… »

* * *

><p>Paige était sur la table d'auscultation de Deaton. Elle respirait faiblement.<p>

Derek faisait les cent pas et avait refusé de quitter l'adolescente. Dans une autre pièce, le loup Oméga avait été ligoté et était sous bonne garde. Les autres étaient dans la salle d'attente.

Deaton tentait par tous les moyens de sauver l'adolescente. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et son gène lupin refusait de prendre le contrôle.

« Derek, je vais la plonger dans le coma. Il faut qu'elle reprenne des forces et qu'on lui fasse une transfusion avant de demander à son gène de la soigner. Je ne savais pas qu'un talon pouvait faire autant de dégâts. »

Derek avait à peine écouté le médecin. Il réfléchissait. Comment était-il possible que son premier amour soit en vie ? Comment était-il possible qu'elle ait toujours l'air d'avoir 16 ans ? Il était perdu et ne savait pas du tout où il en était.

« Comment c'est possible ? »

Le vétérinaire haussa les épaules, aussi perdu que lui.

* * *

><p>Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Le premier amour de la personne qu'il aimait en secret était là, à quelques mètres de lui. Il savait que ça foutrait tout en l'air. Il avait bien vu que Derek se rapprochait d'Elena. Après tout c'était un être surnaturel et c'était aussi une femme.<p>

La désillusion de Stiles était énorme.

Klaus, Damon et Stephen surveillaient l'Oméga dans la pièce à côté. Il mourrait d'envie d'avoir plus d'informations.

Sa curiosité l'emporta et il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

« -Il me faut des réponses.

-Stiles. Il est encore dans les vapes.

-Réveillez-le.

-On ne peut pas. »

Stiles s'approcha et balança une claque au loup, provoquant un attroupement général. Lydia avait la bouche ouverte choquée.

« -Mais Stiles ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !

-Je veux des réponses. Pourquoi Paige est sur la table de Deaton alors qu'elle devrait être dans une tombe ?

-Stiles tu feras pas avancer les choses si tu le frappes. »

Alors que les garçons retenaient Stiles de continuer de frapper le loup, l'hyperactif hurla. Toute sa colère et sa frustration passèrent par-dessus bord.

* * *

><p>Deaton et Derek se regardèrent en entendant le hurlement du lycéen. Ils se précipitèrent à l'extérieur pour voir le jeune homme rouge de colère et les autres l'emmener à l'extérieur. Derek se dirigea vers Lydia pour avoir plus d'informations.<p>

« -Il a pété un plomb. Il dit qu'il veut des réponses. Que c'est pas normal. Qu'elle devrait être morte.

-Il a pas tort.

-Je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour toi. Mais qu'il s'inquiète beaucoup trop. J'espère qu'il a pris son traitement.

-Je vais lui parler.

-Vaut mieux pas. Scott va le calmer. Le raccompagner chez lui. S'il y arrive. »

L'hyperactif se débattait encore et encore.

« -Mais il pète un câble !

-Et pas la moitié… »

Derek fulmina d'un coup et sortit.

« -T'as pas fini ton cirque !

-Mais lâchez-

-Stiles ça suffit !

-Laissez-moi !

-Arrête ! Sinon on te ramène chez toi !

-Non !

-Alors calme-toi ! »

L'hyperactif cessa tout mouvement mais les garçons continuaient de le maintenir. Derek se rapprocha.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Ca me rend dingue de pas avoir de réponse.

-Je vois ça.

-Et de savoir qu'elle va revenir.

-Comment ça ?

-Rien laisse tomber. »

Stiles se retourna et inspira longuement.

« Je vais marcher un peu. »

Damon et Stephen se regardèrent. Ils avaient compris. Ils savaient ce que c'était d'enfouir leurs sentiments.

Damon avança. Il faisait du bruit en marchant pour éviter de surprendre le jeune homme.

« -Je sais ce que c'est.

-Tu sais rien du tout.

-Le cœur qui bat vite quand il arrive dans la pièce. Le regard qui fuit quand il affronte le tien. Ta jalousie maladive dès qu'il voit une autre.

-Comment…

-Comment j'ai su ? Ta crise. La façon dont tu lui parles. Tu restes vague mais tu lui lances des signes de détresse. Parce que c'est en train de te bouffer.

-Je peux pas… Faut que je m'éloignes de tout ça.

-Et tu le laisses dans son bordel ? Il est totalement perdu. Qu'il partage tes sentiments ou pas il a plus besoin de toi que jamais.

-Comment t'as fait ?

-De quoi ?

-Pour t'en sortir. Parce que vu comment t'en parles… C'est que tu l'as vécu.

-Elena. Elle était avec Stephen. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en vampire. Un lien nous a uni. Mais… Pour lui assurer un meilleur avenir, je l'ai libéré. Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas être égoïste.

-Tu as du souffrir le martyr.

-J'ai éteint mon humanité et j'ai disparu pendant une semaine. J'ai tué des gens à cause du désespoir. Quand on a deux siècles… La vie humaine paraît insignifiante. Jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres la bonne personne. »

Les êtres surnaturels de la bande avaient tout entendu. Sauf Derek qui était retourné auprès de Paige.


	6. Déception et tentation

**Les amis voici la suite des aventures de nos vampires préférés à Beacon Hills. Vous allez vous marrer un peu parce qu'ici… Quelqu'un va se prendre le vent de sa vie… Il y aura finalement 7 chapitres à cette fiction. Pas de suite prévue sauf demande expresse… C'est donc le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue.**

* * *

><p>Stiles se réveilla et se demanda comment il avait pu arriver dans son lit.<p>

Il se souvenait tout juste s'être endormi vers 2 heures du matin dans sa Jeep, seul, après avoir pleuré tout son saoul de larmes.

Désespoir.

Amour à sens unique.

Acceptation de sentiments.

Il soupira avant de pousser les couvertures. Un sms l'attendait.

'Scott m'a donné ton numéro. J'ai pensé que tu serais bien mieux dans ton lit… Damon.'

Stiles sourit. Il s'était fait un réel ami cette fois-ci.

Pas le genre d'ami qui te laissait tomber dès qu'une fille lui tournait autour comme ce faux frère de Scott.

Il se regarda dans le miroir et ses yeux rouges montraient que le réconfort fut de courte durée.

* * *

><p>Derek regardait Paige.<p>

« -Tu es censée être morte. Je t'ai tuée.

-Derek ?

-Paige… »

Il la serra dans ses bras. Il avait veillé toute la nuit pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

« -Où est-il ?

-Qui ?

-Mon Alpha.

-Parce que tu es venue en meute ?

-Non… Nous ne sommes que deux. »

Derek se détendit en un soupir.

« -Comment peux-tu être en vie ?

-En fait je suis une hybride.

-Hybride comme Klaus ?

-Créée par Klaus.

-Mais comment ?

-Quand tu m'as tué… J'avais du sang de vampire dans les veines. Celui de Klaus. J'ignore encore comment c'est arrivé. Puis… Josh m'a pris sous son aile quand je me suis réveillée près du Nemeton… Seule. »

Paige paraissait relativement faible et Deaton demanda à Derek de rentrer pour se reposer. Il était plus de 9 heures et il fallait que le loup se repose.

* * *

><p>Elena noua ses cheveux à l'aide d'un ruban. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir cette femme loup qui était chez le vétérinaire de la ville. Elle voulait des réponses.<p>

Et elle en aurait vite.

* * *

><p>Derek refusait toujours d'aller se coucher quand Elena pénétra dans la boutique du fameux Deaton.<p>

« -Alors ?

-Elle s'est réveillée mais elle est très faible.

-T'as dormi ?

-Non. »

Deaton se senti de trop dans la pièce et retourna vers sa patiente.

L'ambiance changea d'odeur, ce qui eut pour effet de dilater les pupilles de Derek…

* * *

><p>Stiles accéléra. Le pied au plancher il ne pensait plus qu'à la façon de se faire pardonner par son meilleur ami et Derek. Surtout Derek. Il savait que Scott lui pardonnerait facilement. Mais Derek l'asocial… C'était moins sûr.<p>

Il se gara sur le parking du vétérinaire, ayant pour intuition que le loup de naissance n'avait jamais quitté le cabinet de Deaton.

* * *

><p>Elena s'approcha lentement du brun ténébreux. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles du loup. Derek réflechit à toute vitesse. Il y avait Paige dans l'autre pièce. Son amour de jeunesse. Il sentait un autre cœur bondir dehors, sans savoir qui c'était. Il y avait aussi Stiles. Il n'avait pas encore mis le doigt sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour cet agaçant jeune homme tout à fait attirant.<p>

Alors si une autre personne s'ajoutait à la liste de ses tortueuses réflexions sur sa vie sentimentales… Il n'eut pas le temps de la repousser que sa nuque fut empoignée, le baiser approfondi dans un french kiss tout à fait délicieux.

Un soupir long et douloureux. Derek revint sur Terre et s'écarta vivement de la jeune fille en levant les yeux. Il était là. Il avait tout vu. Il était brisé. Il avait tout gâché. Il avait assassiné le cœur de Stiles.

* * *

><p>Stiles haletait. Il recula jusqu'à la porte. Sa gorge retenait des millions de larmes. Son cœur s'éparpillait en des milliers de morceaux sur le sol.<p>

Il sortit de la boutique alors que son téléphone vibrait. Scott. Il rappellerait un jour. Ou il pourrait aligner deux mots.

* * *

><p>Derek réagit tout de suite et courut vers l'humain. Il lui saisit le bras et le plaqua contre la porte.<p>

Derek qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait trente secondes plus tôt savait maintenant exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Ses mains parcouraient le corps de Stiles à une vitesse affriolante.

« Je voulais pas. Je te promets. Je voulais pas. »

Il saisit le menton du jeune homme qui laissa une larme s'expulser d'un battement de cils.

« C'est… Trop… Tard. »

Les yeux de Derek s'enflammèrent d'une lumière bleue.

« Non… Stiles… »

Ils n'étaient que chuchotements. Comme pour adoucir la douleur qui les tiraillaient. Front contre front, Stiles tentait de se rattacher à la vie comme s'il se noyait. Derek essayait par tous les moyens de retenir les battements du cœur de Stiles, furieux et meurtri.

« Tu l'as… »

Derek secoua la tête pour tout nier en bloc.

« Non. »

Le sanglot échappa à Stiles.

« Depuis quand ? »

Derek refusait de voir cet ange s'échapper.

« Jamais. Que toi. »

Mais Stiles refusait de le croire. C'était trop facile d'embrasser avidement un vampire et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Laisse-moi. »

Le loup s'écarta et Stiles entra dans sa Jeep. Il démarra sans un mot de plus.

* * *

><p>Elena avait tout vu. Elle avait compris. Le loup était totalement et éperdument amoureux de l'hyperactif et venait seulement de le réaliser.<p>

Deaton arriva en courant.

« Derek, elle a des hallucinations. Viens vite ! »

* * *

><p>Stiles se gara chez Scott. Il l'avait rappelé et lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il le voit en urgence.<p>

Mélissa rentrait de garde. Les deux adolescents devraient donc faire attention à ne pas faire de bruit.

Stiles se dirigea immédiatement dans la chambre de son frère de cœur et Scott vit tout de suite que son meilleur ami n'était pas au top de sa forme.

Meilleur ami qui s'effondra dans ses bras.

« Raconte-moi tout. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire grand-chose…

« Il a embrassé Elena. »

Scott se doutait que les larmes étaient provoquées par l'ancien Alpha. La colère gronda, sourde comme une tempête de sable se levant lentement mais surement, prête à faire autant de dégâts possible.

Stiles ne se calmait pas. Sans cesse, les larmes fusaient, les sanglots manquaient de l'étouffer.

* * *

><p>« Josh je t'en prie, je t'aime. Ne me laisse pas ! Josh reviens-moi ! »<p>

Paige avait une fièvre faramineuse.

« -Mais comment ça se fait ?

-J'en ai aucu- Oh non… »

Deaton saisit une seringue et regarda autour de lui. De l'aconit liquide était répandu sur le sol, la fiole vide.

« -L'aconit.

-Bon sang… Paige qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Jooooooosh ! »

Elena et Derek tentaient de la garder immobile alors que Deaton cherchait un moyen de purifier son sang. Il regarda Elena et trouva la réponse.

« -Il va falloir que tu draines l'aconit.

-Quoi ?

-Bois son sang.

-Et si je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter ?

-Tu le feras j'en suis sûr. »

Elena se pencha et utilisa son pouvoir de vampire pour la détendre. Avec aisance, elle se plaça à califourchon sur la jeune femme.

« Je vais appeler les autres. Quand tu sentiras que l'aconit n'est plus dans son organisme, arrête là. »

Deaton sortit de la pièce.

Elena regarda la jeune femme et saisit son poignet.

« Ca va bien se passer. »

Elle planta lentement ses canines affutées et commença à boire le sang de la jeune femme.

Soudain, elle sentit un feu jaillissant brûler ses reins. Son corps se liquéfia sous l'appel sexuel. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

Des gémissements sortirent de la gorge d'Elena. Derek sentit l'odeur du désir sur la jeune femme.

Elena haletante, commença à onduler du bassin. Reprenant ses esprits pendant une seconde, elle prit la décision. La décision fatale. Elle savait qu'il restait peu d'aconit dans le sang de Paige.

Elle planta alors ses crocs et perça deux trous pour les présenter à la jeune femme.

« Bois. »

Les yeux de Paige pétillaient. La fièvre était retombée et elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Seulement que le moment était doucement et délicieusement érotique.

Derek lui-même haletait devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Paige accrocha sa main sur la hanche d'Elena et l'accompagna dans ses mouvements de bassins.

Elena explosa en un orgasme fulgurant et dévastateur. Grisée par les sensations elle s'effondra sur Paige.

Derek ouvrit la bouche ne sachant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Deaton débarqua au même moment.

« -Ne me dis pas qu'elle a commencé ?

-Elle vient de finir.

-Parce que Damon m'a dit que l'aconit avait un effet excitant très puissant et que par un échange du sang il pouvait créer un lien de servitude.

-Ah. Bah elles ont tout gagné. »


End file.
